diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Li-Ming
Li-Ming is a female Wizard. Biography Li-Ming was born in Xiansai and brought to the Yshari Sanctum by Isendra at the age of seven. Valthek took her training under his personal control after he has caught her looking into the forbidden archives and studying forbidden spells. From the first days, Isendra believed that a prophecy was actually talking about Li-Ming, even though everyone except the two of them had been quite skeptical. Like Isendra herself, Li-Ming dismissed most of the warnings, and refused to ignore the needs of people around Caldeum. At the age of 16, she saved the city of Lut Bahadur from drought by bringing water back. However, the Mage Clans' attention was focused on Isendra — they believed that she was influencing Li-Ming. Li-Ming discovered Isendra's mangled body shortly after the Sorceress was assassinated in the eastern desert. Questioning Valthek, she concluded that Isendra died unnaturally, and eventually confronted him about this. Even though he tried to stop Li-Ming, she left the Sanctum after besting him in combat (with relative ease, due to the secrets she uncovered). After Isendra's death, Li-Ming (now age 19) ventured to New Tristram, pursuing a sighting of a fallen star. Valthek dispatched an Assassin to eliminate her, despite his misgivings.Firefly In-game Diablo III Li-Ming can be considered to be the canonical version of the Wizard character class for Diablo III. In her dialogue, she often exclaims disrespect and annoyance of her former mentors (except Isendra), stating that perhaps they will change their mind about her when they learn of her deeds as the Nephalem. Valthek's Rebuke staff is stated to have disappeared shortly after "an incident" with the "rebellious student" (i.e. Li-Ming). However, it is unlikely that she stole it. Enchantments on The Twisted Sword are stated to be made by Li-Ming. Heroes of the Storm :For more information, see the respective article on Heroes of the Storm Wikia Li-Ming appears in Heroes of the Storm as a Wizard class representative. She retains Archon, Disintegrate, , Arcane Orb, Wave of Force, and Magic Missile skills, and her passive trait, Critical Mass, allows her to reset cooldowns on kills. Nearly all of her talents are named after, and work like, various items, skills and skill runes in Diablo III. She is encased into full Balor Armor with respective tier components. For Archon skin, she wears Archon Armor. Her source is pre-2.0 , and wand is a recolored version of Chantodo's Will. Li-Ming the Wizard 1.jpg | Li-Ming's basic appearance Li-Ming Master 1.jpg | Li-Ming's Archon skin Personality and Traits Li-Ming is extremely sure of herself and frequently boasts of her superior power and skill when in battle. During her time as a student, she often showed disobedience, studying the arcane arts much for herself, without guidance (or permission) from her superiors, being particularly interested in magic of time and space distortion. By the end of her training, she was able to single-handedly beat the magisters in combat. Many other students were fascinated by Li-Ming. Delsere even swore that she would one day wear his masterpieces.Diablo III, Striders of Destiny She was fond of Deckard Cain.Heroes of the Storm Li-Ming was prone to experimentation with magic and even Valthek agreed that she was a genius (though he denied ever admitting it).Diablo III, The Twisted Sword Trivia *Li-Ming is the only named nephalem hero whose full name cannot be used by the player on the PC version (as special characters, specifically short dash '-', cannot be used in characters' names on PC; all console versions allow special characters in a character's name). *Chromie in Heroes of the Storm has a special color scheme called "Lil-Ming". References Category:Nephalem Category:Wizards Category:Vizjerei